Balance of One's Nature
by bluebarnowl
Summary: A shy girl arrives at the temple one day. She is quite odd; she doesn't complain, she only speaks when spoken to, and seems a bit frightened of the monks. They have no idea that her past is actually the key to unlocking a future. One future is bright, but the other one is oh-so dark. The worst part, only SHE can unlock that future, and it's her decision alone. (REDO)
1. New and Familiar

"What do you think Master Fung wanted to talk about?" A very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head, and yellow skin asked. He wore a traditional Xiaolin monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes. The three other teens sitting next to the small boy wore almost the exact same thing.

"Maybe we did something wrong, Omi." Said a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He had a somewhat tall with a lean physique. "So, we blame Dojo for it." He wore a larger version of what the boy named Omi wore, except his pants were a creamy beige color.

"I'm pretty sure its fine, Raimundo." A short, thin, pale Japanese girl answered. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips, and baby blue eyes. She had her beautiful black hair tied into two pigtails. She wore tights, which were appropriate for a girl instead of pants. "What do you think, Clay?" She turned to the large boy sitting beside her.

"I don't know, Kimiko." Clay answered honestly. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He was naturally the biggest of the four. "But what if-" Clay was interrupted when a small green dragon slithered into the meditation hall.

"Morning, kids." The lizard-sized dragon stretched.

"Hey, Dojo, why did Master Fung want to speak to us?" Raimundo asked with a quizzical face. "Is it about the '_you-know-what' _in Omi's underwear drawer?"

"What about my underwear drawer?" Omi asked with a confused and worried tone.

"Oh, good, so it's not about that." Raimundo let out a breath of relief before turning to Omi. "_Don't open your underwear drawer_." He whispered.

"Actually, Master Fung isn't here." Dojo answered.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Kimiko asked.

"He went to pick up someone special from the airport. But he'll be back soon and said he'll want to speak to you _then_." Dojo pulled out a sheet of paper and his reading glasses. "In the meantime, I have to complete a list of things I need to do before he gets back."

"So what do we do?" Clay asked.

"Oh, he said for you to tidy up the place and clear out the additional room in the sleeping quarters. It hasn't been cleaned in a while." Dojo read off from the list. "I need to get started." Dojo slithered off.

"Who do you think is this special person Master Fung is bringing to the temple?" Omi asked with a huge smile on his face. All four monks stood up and began walking to their sleeping quarters to do as they were told.

"Maybe it's a friend of his." Raimundo answered.

"Or maybe his girlfriend." Kimiko added.

"Eww! No way!" Raimundo gagged.

"What if we're gettin' a new monk?" Clay guessed.

"Dude! That would be awesome! I've been dying to talk to someone other than you three." Raimundo had a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. But that glimmer disappeared when he glanced at his fellow monks giving him the stink eye. "Not that there's anything wrong with you guys! You're awesome!" Raimundo quickly added to avoid getting pummeled by his friends.

"Welp, this is it." Clay said.

Raimundo pushed the curtains away, revealing a room that wasn't much different from theirs. Except there was a (literal) mountain of dust that, as soon as the curtain was pushed away, fell down on top of the monks. One by one, each monk pushed their head out of the dust.

"I know Dojo said this room hasn't been cleaned in a while," Kimiko said, "But how long is '_a while_'?"

"According to all of this dust," Omi stated, "About 1500 years."

"We should get started." Clay said.

"Or we could take the easy way out." Raimundo said. "You might want to close your eyes."

The monks did as suggested as Raimundo took a huge breath of air. Using his Wind Element, he tripled the effect of his breath created a tornado of dust when he blew out. The tornado twisted around until it was outside, where it dispersed. Inside the quarters, the room was sparkling clean.

"Done." Raimundo said with a smirk. He turned around to see his friends covered in dust, except for their eyes, which they had covered with their hands. Omi sneezed, causing him to bounce and ricochet off the walls until Clay caught him in his large hands.

"Excuse me." Omi pardoned.

"Oh, good you're done." Dojo came slivering in. "Hey, you're all filthy." He stated when he saw the three monks.

"You don't say." Kimiko grumbled as she wiped the dust of herself.

"Anyway, Master Fung is back. And he wants to introduce you to someone." Dojo slithered out.

* * *

><p>In the meditation hall, a tall, slender, 15-year-old girl stood still in the center. She had waist-long, blonde hair in a tight fishtail braid, with a white stripe on her left side in it's own fishtail braid, and she wore an Australian hat with a crocodile tooth necklace around her neck and white sneakers, with Bermuda jeans, and a forget-me-not blue T-shirt. Her sapphire blue eyes nervously glanced around the hall. Her hands fumbled with themselves, like she was expecting to be attacked at any moment.<p>

She stood next to Master Fung. He was a bald man with a mustache and a goatee, that had long thick eyebrows. He wore a white shirt under a short-sleeve blue shirt that he wore open, revealing a medallion around his neck in between the shirt.

"Are you alright, Sheila? You seem a bit uneasy." Master Fung asked.

"I'm f-fine." The girl said in a small voice. She had an Australian accent with a nervous tone. "I'm like this whenever I'm in a new place with people I don't know."

"It is alright. You are perfectly safe here." Master Fung put a hand on her shoulder. But the sudden contact made Sheila flinch. But before Master Fung could ask her anything, the four Xiaolin monks arrived in the meditation hall. They bowed respectfully to their master.

"Young monks. This is Sheila Alice." Master Fung gestured to the girl beside him. "She will be joining you on your journey to greatness."

The monks gave Sheila warm smiles, but she didn't do anything or move. She scanned over the four friends, as if she were scanning them for a certain weakness. The monks glanced at each other.

Omi was the first to step forth. "Hello, Sheila. My name is Omi. I'm sure we will be the best of friends. I'll teach you everything that I know. Well enough, to get you up to Apprentice level, anyway."

Kimiko came up next. "I'm Kimiko. It'll be nice to have another girl in the group."

Clay took off his hat. "Howdy, I'm Clay. If you need anything just ask."

Raimundo gave Sheila a peace sign. "S'up. I'm Raimundo."

"G'day," Sheila squeaked out and gave them a little wave.

"Why don't you four give Sheila a tour of the temple?" Master Fung suggested.

"Yes, that would be most enjoyable." Omi ran up and tried to pull Sheila's hand, but as soon as they made contact, Sheila nervously snatched her hand away. This made Omi a little confused as well as a little hurt.

"Sorry," Sheila quickly apologized, "I don't like being touched."

"Alright, then let's go," Kimiko gave her a reassured smile.

Sheila grabbed her luggage and hesitantly followed the four monks.

* * *

><p>The temple was beautiful. It had blue-tiled roofs, creamy beige walls and scattered gardens over 4 acres of land. Sheila tried to pay careful attention to where all the facilities and important buildings were laid out. So far, she had seen the kitchen, the showers, the training grounds, and sleeping quarters. It was a little hard to keep pace with the monks. She seemed to like walking fast, because she had to remind herself to slow down every few seconds.<p>

"And these are the sleeping quarters." Omi said. "We will leave to get settled in. You may change into the training clothes that have been provided in your room and meet us at the training grounds."

"Thanks." Sheila said shyly and made her way down the hall to her room. On her way, she glanced into each of the monks rooms. She wasn't one to snoop, but she had a habit of glancing at things that caught her eye.

The first room was mostly likely to be Omi's. It was tidy and clean with pictures of himself and a few of him with his friends. The second one was Clay's because it had Texas decor with wooden statues of wooden Buffalo and cowboys. The third was Kimiko's. It had a chest with different brightly colored and styled wigs and Japanese magazines were kept in piles. The fourth was obviously Raimundo's since it had a football (soccer ball) and trophies and a Brazilian flag was hung up on the back wall.

She peeked into her room. It was like the other rooms, except it was a bit smaller. She stepped inside, put down her bag and started unpacking. She opened the trunk and when she saw a little green creature in there, she shrieked.

"What? What happened?!" The creature pocked its head out the trunk and looked around before looking at the girl. "Oh, you're the new girl. Uh, Sheila, right?"

"Y-Yes." Sheila said. Her fear had been replaced with curiosity. "What are you?"

"I'm Dojo. I'm the dragon of the temple." He slithered out of the trunk and in front of Sheila so that she could a good look at him.

"Whoa." She breathed. "What were ya doin' in my trunk?"

"Oh, I was putting away your training clothes." Dojo pulled out a freshly made female Xiaolin monk robe like the one Kimiko wore, but this one was a bigger size.

"Oh, thank you." Sheila gave him a smile. "Now I need to get dressed."

"Alright, I'll be with the other monks." Dojo said before he slithered out. "Meet us there when you're ready."

Sheila waved at Dojo and put her hand down when he left. Her smile disappeared and she went back to unpacking. She didn't have much, just her clothes, her journal, some books, a wallet with a credit card her dad had given her when she left. She pulled out a stuffed barn owl that her twin brother made for her when they were 5 and placed it on the mat that she assumed was her bed. She also brought out a picture frame of her family. She sighed and placed it on the other side of the mat.

"Hopefully things will be better," She breathed out.

* * *

><p>The four monks were lined up with one another. They were waiting for Sheila so that they could introduce her to the routine of temple and help her understand the Shen Gong Wu concept.<p>

"I'm here." Sheila said. She had actually stood there for a whole minute, waiting for everyone to notice her presence, but decided that they didn't hear her come up from behind.

"Ah!" It actually made Raimundo jump. "Jesus, I didn't even hear your footsteps!"

"Sorry." Sheila apologized. "My feet are naturally silent."

Sheila wore exactly what Kimiko was wearing, but when the two girls stood side by side, Sheila was much taller than Kimiko by at least 2 feet. Sheila reached up to Clay's shoulder, where as Kimiko only reached up to Raimundo's mid-chest.

"Now that you are here, we can explain what we do at the temple." Master Fung said. "Here comes Dojo with the scroll right now."

Dojo came slithering towards with a large scroll in a covering that was meant to be pulled. He handed the scroll to Master Fung before slithering up his shoulder and rested there.

"1500 years ago, a monk named Grand Master Dashi created magical artifacts called Shen Gong Wu. These creations helped Dashi stop the evil witch Wuya." The scroll showed what was happening as Master Fung told the story. "In the end, Dashi trapped Wuya in a simple wooden puzzle box. Then he spread his Shen Gong Wu around the world. These artifacts have been activating since a few years ago. And it is the responsibility of the Xiaolin Dragons to collect the Shen Gong Wu when they activate."

Suddenly, Dojo started shaking and trembling.

"What's happening?" Sheila asked out of concern.

"A new Wu just revealed itself." Dojo said. He closed the scroll and opened it again, showing an object that looked like a small, handheld, intricate double mirror. "It's the Mirror-Mirror! A mirror that can create an exact copy of anything or anyone, and it can do the same thing as the object that was copied. But it only lasts for a few minutes."

"This is the first Wu we've had in over 2 weeks." Kimiko said. "I'm actually glad. I need to get out of this place for a while."

"Let's go, people. We've got a Wu waiting for us." Dojo said. In the blink of an eye, Dojo grew to the size of 4 school buses.

"We've got to change." Kimiko said as the other four monks ran off to their quarters. Sheila followed them but at a distance.

"She is a peculiar one, isn't she, Dojo." Master Fung asked the dragon.

"Yeah, it's almost like she's scared of them." Dojo answered.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Myrtle Beach. Gotta love this the beach." Dojo landed in South Carolina. It was autumn, meaning the cold winds blew and the sand whipped around like little mini tornados.<p>

The monks had returned into their original clothes. Raimundo wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. Clay wore a shirt with long jeans, cowboy boots, brown gloves, a red handkerchief, and his cowboy hat. Omi wore his usual temple robes. Kimiko wore a cute hot pink and sky blue Harajuku style Navy wind sailor uniform with gradient galaxy canvas shoes with a Lolita rainbow wig with a white bow.

Sheila wore what she had when she arrived at the temple. She found Kimiko's dressing style. . . unique. It was very different from what the other girls in Australia wore. She's liked Kimiko's creativity but she couldn't look at her for long because the bright colors that she wore hurt Sheila's eyes too much.

"I don't suppose we have to spend hours digging in the sand?" Raimundo asked. He was holding Dojo as if he were a metal detector.

"Cold, cold, lukewarm," Dojo announced as Raimundo kept getting closer to the Wu.

Sheila surveyed her surroundings. There was nothing but sand and grassy dunes for miles. Looking down, Sheila found a beautiful chestnut cowrie shell. She picked it up as a keep sake and put it in her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye, Sheila noticed a shimmering object stuck in the dunes up where Dojo was leading Raimundo and everyone else. She started walking up past everyone and immediately went straight for the small object.

"Um, Sheila, where are you going?" Omi pondered, but was ignored.

She kept walking until the object was at her feet. She reached down and pulled it out of the dry sand. It was a pocket-sized mirror with a dragon design on it.

"Oh dear, thank you for finding my mirror." A sweet voice said in front of Sheila.

She looked up to see a woman who resembled a vampire in some aspects. She looked quite young and beautiful; she had long red hair and copper brown skin with pointed ears and sharp canines and possibly red lipstick and wore a black robe with purple outlines, a red sash and no footwear. She wore black make-up under both eyes and with three vertical lines coming off each horizontal line. Her eyes were an abnormal bright green. The strange woman held out a hand with pointed nails, expecting the girl to just give her the mirror. But Sheila did nothing but look at the woman.

"Uh, I said, thank you for finding my mirror." She repeated, thinking that Sheila didn't hear her the first time.

"Sheila!" Omi called from behind her. Sheila turned her head slightly so that she could look at Omi and keep her eye on the woman. Omi warned. "That is Wuya! She is the evil witch!"

"Oh, forget it!" The woman named Wuya spat. She just tried to snatch the mirror from Sheila but the girl didn't have it in her hand.

"What?!" Wuya shrieked. She looked at the girl's other hand and saw her clutching something. Wuya grabbed Sheila's wrist. Sheila flinched, causing her to drop the object she held in her hand.

"Aha!" Wuya caught the object in her hand.

"NO!" The monks rushed to Sheila's side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but finders keepers!" Wuya showed off the Wu.

"..."

Wuya saw the monk's confused looks. "What?"

"You're not holding the Wu." Clay pointed out. Wuya looked at the object in her hand. It was the chestnut cowrie shell that Sheila had picked up earlier.

"A shell?!" Wuya yelled in rage. She threw the shell at Sheila, who caught it before it hit her face. "Where's the Wu?!"

"I didn't pick up a Wu." Sheila lied, keeping a straight face. "I picked up the shell as a keepsake. But you can have it if you want it that badly."

"So, Wuya. Who are you with this time? Jack or Chase?" Kimiko taunted.

"Chase didn't want to come so he sent some of his minions to keep an eye on me." Wuya sneered and pointed behind her. Five lions were laying on the dunes and watching Wuya as if she were a wounded gazelle. "And Jack is an idiot."

"Are we done here?" Sheila asked. "I'm getting sand in my shoes."

"Who's the new meat?" Wuya asked with an irritated tone.

"None of your bizzo." Sheila retorted in an equally irritated tone.

"Well, aren't you a little rude." Wuya placed a hand on her hip and scowled.

Suddenly, the sound of helicopter blades filled the air.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A high-shrilled voice called from the air. It was a tall, thin, and extremely pale, boy with red eyes and spiky red hair. He had an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak, and thick, black eyebrows. He was in his teens and dressed in a "Gothic/Punk Rock" style, wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. He also wore a heli-pack and yellow spiral goggles. He had black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up, just like Wuya did, but his were more modest. "What did I miss? Who won the Showdown?"

"There was no showdown, Jack." Raimundo said. "No one found the Wu."

"Really?" Jack asked. "Like it's still out there?"

"Probably not," Wuya groaned. "I've been here for a whole hour and even I couldn't find it."

"Maybe it was a false alarm?" Sheila asked.

"Nah." Clay answered. "If it was a false alarm, nothin' would've shown up on the scroll."

The boy named Jack looked Sheila up and down. "Who's the chick?"

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: It's none of your bizzo." Sheila said sharply.

"Oh well, might as well get some action going." Jack said before he pressed a button on his watch. At least 35 flying objects came out of nowhere and were flying towards the had hands with long and sharp, metallic claws, no feet or legs, and had weird looking faces. "Jack-bots!" Jack yelled. "Attack!"

And so the monks went into action. Kimiko brought down several Jack-bots by herding them all together. "Star Hanabi! Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko held what looked like an orange-brownish colored lone star with a ruby-looking circular gem at the center that blasted an inferno of fire that went straight through the several Jack-bots, causing them to explode.

"Sword of the Storm! Shuko Astro Wind!" Raimundo yelled as he brought out a sword. It looked like a normal bronze sword but with a few distinct characteristics like an opening near the tip of it with a gem at the guard of it and a piece of red thread at the end of the hilt. Raimundo started moving the blade in a circular motion to create a tornado that sucked in ten Jack-bots. The Jack-bots crashed around as they weaved and tumbled in an F-5 funnel cloud.

"Orb of Tornami! Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted and held out a round, bright blue orb. It unleashed a mighty flood of water, that short-circuited another ten Jack-bots.

"Wudai Crater Earth! Fist of Tebigong!" Clay used a goldish-bronze colored fist with black line designs that fit over his hand and wrist. He punched a line of the last remaining eight Jack-bots that were coming towards him and they all crashed into each other one-by-one.

"Whoa!" Sheila just stood there in awe.

"Hey," Jack pushed back his red hair and tried to look suave in front of Sheila. "Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere private?" He put his arm around Sheila's shoulder.

"_Take_ it off before I_ break_ it off and _shove_ it up your arse." Sheila gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, feisty. I like that in a girl." Jack complimented without taking his arm off of her shoulder.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Sheila said and grabbed Jack's wrist. She flipped him over her and twisted his arm behind his back. Sheila hesitated when she heard a sickening _CRACK_ when she twisted his arm, and jumped on Jack's back, pinning him to the ground and held him in a chokehold.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" Jack cried and banged on the sand with his fist. "Uncle!"

Sheila released him and stood up. She was wiping off the sand when she saw the monks with shocked faces. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." Kimiko answered for all of them.

"Can we please go now?" Sheila asked with a little more urgency in her voice.

"Alright, alright! All aboard." Dojo slithered from out from under Clay's hat and grew into his full size. Everyone climbed on and soon Dojo flew off.

"That girl seems quite different." Wuya said to her self. "And yet, quite familiar."

"You gotta admit. She's is kinda cute." Jack admitted while straightening himself out.

Wuya stared blankly at Jack. "What is wrong with you?"

"I like tough girls." Jack shrugged.

* * *

><p>Dojo flew back to the temple within a half-an-hour. Master Fung was waiting for them when Dojo landed.<p>

"Was your search successful, young monks?" Master Fung asked.

"No," Kimiko grudged. "No one could find the Wu."

"Here." Sheila said and gave Master Fung a small round mirror with a dragon design on it.

"That's it!" Dojo cried and slithered up on Sheila's shoulder. But she didn't flinch this time when he touched her. "That's the Mirror-Mirror!"

"But I thought you said you didn't find it." Raimundo scratched his head.

"I did." Sheila turned to him and gave him a blank look. "But I lied to make Wuya think we didn't have it or we'd have a real fight on our hands. Plus I don't like attention." Raimundo raised his eyebrow at Sheila.

"Excellent work, Sheila." Master Fung said. "Sometimes it is best to keep silent than to bring unwanted attention to one's activities."

Sheila blushed, but she bowed to Master Fung to hide it. "Thank you, Master."

"That is all for today." Master Fung told everyone before he headed off somewhere unknown to Sheila.

"Oy, Dojo." Sheila said to the little dragon.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Mind if I draw ya for me journal?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dojo agreed. Sheila then started walking off to the sleeping quarters. "Make sure you get my good side." Dojo added.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for posing, Dojo." Sheila thanked the little dragon.<p>

"No problemo." Dojo said. He was lying on his side with his head resting on his hand.

"So what's it like to be a dragon?" Sheila asked. She was drawing Dojo with colored pencils in a journal the size of an ordinary box.

"Well, first off, like other reptiles, I was hatched from an egg." Dojo began to reminisce. "I was hatched at the temple, you know. And I was cared for by one of the best dragon care-takers, Jade."

"Jade?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, yeah. She was one of the first Xiaolin monks ever. She was strict about following the temple rules. And Dashi found that as an easy target for pranks. She would get so mad, she would kick his butt from here to Hong Kong." Dojo laughed. "Those were the days." Dojo blabbed on and on about his life for a few more minutes.

"Finished!" Sheila said.

"Oh, let me see!" Dojo slithered over to see his picture in her journal. "Hmm, not bad." The drawing was quite good. She had a eye for detail and the shades were accurate. "Hey, now that that's done, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." Sheila said.

"Let me just put this down and-OOPS!" Dojo's tail accidentally flicked the picture frame of Sheila's family. "Sorry."

"It's okay. There's no damage done." Sheila said, straightening the picture.

"So is this your family?" Dojo asked.

"Yeah." Sheila answered with a little bit of sadness in her tone. The picture consisted of five people, which Sheila named off as she pointed to each person.

"That's Alexis, the eldest." Alexis was a tall woman wearing a blood-red shirt with camouflage pants and combat boots. She had long brown hair in a long ponytail and angry brown eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, and she wasn't smiling, like she wanted to rip out your guts as well.

"Richard the second eldest." A guy with slick black hair and ivy green eyes, wearing a green shirt with long jeans and white shoes. He had his mouth open like he was singing, revealing perfect teeth.

"Lorelei, the third eldest." A beautiful girl, at least within her late teen years, with ruby red hair in two really long pigtails and vividly purple eyes (though those may have been contacts), with makeup, mostly purple eye-shadow and red lipstick with a hint of blush on her very pale face. She wore a lovely short, purple sun dress that was only half-modest with lots of jewelry and purple high heels. She gave the camera a seductive look, like she was enticing you to do her every bidding.

"Then there's me and my twin brother, Boomer." Sheila looked like she was a lot younger in the photo, at least 9-years-old, as did her twin brother. They looked almost exactly the same. Their golden-blond hair was short, almost down to their chins, along with the white stripe on the left side. They both wore forget-me-not blue T-shirts with Bermuda jeans and whites sneakers, and were smiling and had locked arms around each other. The only differences were that Sheila's eyes were a solid sapphire blue, while Boomer's were a slightly lighter blue with grayish-green specks in them. And there were a lot of scars on Boomer's legs.

"What happened to Boomer's legs?" Dojo asked. Sheila's face darkened when she stared at her brother in the photo. His legs in the present day were normal, but they had faint traces of white lashes on them, as if they were faded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sheila said. She set down the photo and walk out of her room in a fast pace.

"Was it something I said?" Dojo asked as he slithered out and joined Sheila.

"No, it's not your fault." Sheila said. She picked Dojo up and set him on her shoulder. "Boomer went through something traumatic when we were little and even I get nightmares from it. It's also the reason I carry vinegar with me wherever I go."

Dojo decided to change the subject. "Hey, how did you learn those moves that you use on Jack Spicer?"

Sheila froze in her tracks. "Jack _Spicer_?" A chill ran down her spine at his name.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" Dojo asked.

"No. I thought he had a weird last name." Sheila said.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird for a last name." Dojo admitted as he curled around Sheila's hat.

Sheila looked down at the ground in thought. '_Jack Spicer? I can't believe I didn't recognize him! He's changed so much since-_'

Sheila snapped out of her thought when she bumped into Clay, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh, sorry, Clay."

"Nah, that's my fault. I didn't see ya, and I didn't hear ya either." Clay said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sheila said as she stood up. She held out her hand for Clay, who took it politely.

"Gotta warn ya, I'm a lot heavier than I-" Clay was yanked upward from the ground and was back on his feet in a split second.

"You were saying?" Sheila smiled innocently at Clay.

"Woo-wee, I have ta admit. You're a lot stronger than ya look, little lady." Clay straightened his hat.

Sheila blushed a deep red. "Thanks." She said in a small voice.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Sheila was holding her iPhone, while she had her eyes closed and sat in the middle of her room.<p>

'_I should call and apologize for hurting him. But it was pretty clear today that Jack and the monks were enemies._' Sheila talked to herself inside of her head. She did that sometimes, even when she was completely alone she would talk openly to herself. '_But if I don't apologize to Jack, the guilt will be weighing over my head like a bloated elephant._'

With a sigh, Sheila made up her mind and dialed Jack's number. Her heart pounded as she heard it ringing on the other end.

"_Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius speaking._" Jack's voice came over the phone.

"Oi, Jack. It's me." Sheila said.

"..._Aren't the Australian girl that kicked my ass today?_" He asked over the phone.

"Yes, sorry about that, but you really don't remember little Sheila Alice? When you were in Australia for two weeks with your family? You stayed in that big mansion with an insane family?" Sheila smiled to herself.

"_Wait, you mean, little 'Wonderland Alice'?_" Jack's voice got a little happier.

"Yes! It's me!" Sheila laughed.

"_Wow, I'm so sorry! You got older and bigger! I didn't connect the dots!_"

"Neither did I!"

"_Hey, wanna come over and talk a little bit?_"

Sheila stopped herself. Sneaking out at night? When it was lights out? That was never her style. She never even had the guts to do it when she was a little girl. But, she hadn't seen Jack in so long. and it would sound rude if she declined. But she also didn't want to be caught breaking the rules. Well, maybe she could make it back before anyone woke up. She didn't need that much anyway, all she needed was 45 minutes and she was good to go for an entire day. Looking at her clock, it read 10:45 p.m.

"All right, sure. Where do ya live?" Sheila said. Hopefully it wouldn't be too far from here.

"_I don't live far from the temple. Just a few miles down the road._" Jack said. "_Look for a huge house with a lot of Jack-bots surrounding it, you can't miss it._"

"Grouse (great). I'll be there soon." Sheila said before she hung up.

* * *

><p>Sneaking out of the temple was a lot easier than Sheila thought. The only thing she had to worry about was avoiding Omi, who was still meditating in the courtyard. Good thing her feet were naturally quiet. She was able to make it out before Omi could even open his eyes.<p>

She was glad to be outside at night, anyway. She hated the sun. It just blinded and burned people and it could actually kill people. But the moon was so much better. During the night it was a time for adventure and secrets. The night sky was beautiful in Australia, mostly because you could actually _see_ it. And the moon controlled the tides and it was different overtime you saw it.

Tonight the sky shimmered with stars like diamonds on a black velvet carpet. The full moon glowed with silvery light that pierced through the darkness of the forest. She felt energized by the moon's light. Though, Sheila had the sensation that she was being watched. She looked around until she spotted a crow gazing at her. Thought it was too dark to see any specific detail, she could see the outline and the beak and talons of the crow. Sheila continued walking away, getting an eerie vibe from the crow.

Soon Sheila came across and Chinese temple themed building with dark gray and black coloring and a large wall surrounding it. She stepped forward but she was immediately surrounded by five Jack-bots.

"_INTRUDER!_" One of the Jack-bot blared.

"_State your business._" Another one demanded.

"Um, I'm here to see Jack Spicer." Sheila said.

The Jack-bots floated in a moment of silence before one of Jack-bots turned around. "_This way please._" It said. Sheila followed the robot to the doors of a root cellar and followed it down a set of stairs to what looked like a lair with robotic parts covering the tables and computers everywhere.

"Hey, Sheila!" Jack came down the steps of a door and greeted Sheila.

"Oi, Jack." Sheila gave Jack a nuggie. She was a bit taller than him, but only by an inch.

"Is your family still insane?" Jack asked.

"Insane as they'll ever be!" Sheila laughed.

"How's your brother?"

"A lot better, thanks. The scars are almost gone, now they're just pale lines."

Jack lead Sheila over to a couch and they both sat and talked for hours. Jack's father was friends with Sheila's father since high school, which is why Jack's family came to live with them for two weeks when Sheila's father remarried when Sheila and Jack were both 9. Jack and Sheila would often play pranks on the cleaning staff and steal desserts from the chef.

"So, how are they treating you at the temple?" Jack asked.

Sheila looked down a little bit. "They think that I'm weird. I still haven't told them about my '_you-know-what_'."

"Oh." Jack straightened. "Right. The reason why you were so much stronger than the other boys when we were kids."

"Well, anyway." Sheila perked up. "So, why were you trying to kill the monks?"

"I'm Heylin." Jack answered simply.

Sheila raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the left. "Hey-lin?"

"They didn't tell you?" Jack asked.

"They didn't tell me a lot of things. Just about the temple, Wuya, and the Shen Gong Wu." Sheila answered.

"Well, here's how it works. The Xiaolin are the good guys and the Heylin are the bad guys. I'm one of the Heylin, and you're one of the Xiaolin." Jack explained. "So, naturally, we'd be enemies. I'm trying to get the Shen Gong Wu so I can take over the world."

"How many people are there on the Heylin side?"

"11 people that I've counted so far, including me." Jack said counting off his fingers. "And there are 11 people who are Xiaolin, including you. Now, at least tell me they explained what a Xiaolin Showdown is."

"No." Sheila said. "It's like they just expect me to know all of this."

"It's when more than one person grabs a Shen Gong Wu at the same time, a Xiaolin Showdown occurs. In this namesake competition, each side wagers a Shen Gong Wu he or she already owns. In some cases, the competitors invoke a Shen Yi Bu Dare, where multiple (usually two) Shen Gong Wu are wagered. The winner obtains all the Shen Gong Wu fought for, totaling five Shen Gong Wu. In some cases, when more than two people touch a Shen Gong Wu at once, a different kind of Xiaolin Showdown occurs: the Showdown Trio is a two-on-one or three-person free-for-all, a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami is either a two-on-two or a four-person free-for-all Showdown, and an Eight-Way Xiaolin Showdown is a four-on-four Showdown." Jack breathed heavily.

"Okay, great. I think I've got it." Sheila said. "Thanks, Jack. You know how much I hate it when I'm confused." Sheila checked her phone to see it was 6:30 am.

"Crikey!" Sheila cried. "I need to get back before anyone notices I'm gone!" Sheila jumped off the couch and ran for the cellar doors.

"Wait!" Jack shouted. "One more question before you go!"

"Yes?" Sheila asked.

A smile came across Jack's mouth. "Did you find the Wu and hide it from Wuya?"

"It wasn't that hard." Sheila smiled back.

"How'ja do it?"

"Well, first I picked up a shell that I wanted as a keepsake. But then Wuya showed up and pretended to be the owner of it. I just did that thing where I stare at people so that it unnerves them until the monks gave her a distraction. Then I did what my father taught me, and slipped the Wu into my pocket and took out the shell to make it look like I picked that up instead." Sheila laughed. "Wuya can be a bit of a dill (an idiot)!"

Jack snickered. "She's not that hard to fool." But then Jack frowned. "And you do realize that the next time we meet, we'll be enemies right?"

"Oh, yeah." Sheila frowned with him. "Well, see ya."

* * *

><p>Sheila made it back to the temple before anyone was even awake. She had quickly changed into to her training robes, did her morning routine, and went into the kitchen. Even though she didn't get a wink of sleep, she didn't feel the least bit tired. She could go for two days without sleep and still do what he needed to. Sheila knew it was unhealthy to do that, but it was one of her "<em>special gifts<em>" as her brother called it. It was just how she was.

She walked into the kitchen to see that no one was even up yet. But Sheila actually liked to be early. She always stressed out when she was late because she was afraid of missing something important or afraid of being left behind. The sun was just peaking over the horizon at 7:34 a.m. Birds began to sing and the morning doves were cooing.

"I don't think anyone would mind if I made some brekkie (breakfast)." Sheila said as she look through the kitchen's inventory. Sheila liked watching the chef cook for her family and sometimes would even help him. He taught her a lot about cooking.

Soon, Sheila had eggs frying, toast in the toaster, and some snags (sausages) on another pan on the stove. There was enough for everyone and more if someone wanted seconds. She turned the sausages every two minutes until they were nice and brown. The eggs were also flipped every few minutes. It wasn't long until she heard someone sniffing around and walking into the kitchen.

"Somethin' smells good." Sheila heard Clay's voice. He came into the kitchen wearing his training robes as well.

"Mornin'," Sheila greeted.

"I knew somethin' was cookin'." Clay was at the table at the speed of light with a napkin in his shirt and a knife and fork in hand.

"Welp," Sheila said, "You're just in time for grub." She set down a plate of toast, eggs, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. Clay ate the food in satisfaction. Within five minutes, his plate was empty.

"Hey, what's cooking?" Raimundo came in, rubbing his eyes.

"Food, what else?" Sheila joked.

Soon everyone came in to enjoy Sheila's cooking. There were no leftovers that morning, mostly because of Dojo and Clay fighting over the last sausage which Sheila cut half. "Young monks, once you are finished eating, you are to start on your chores." Master Fung announced. Everyone except Sheila groaned.

"What's wrong with doing chores?" Sheila asked, but she immediately regretted that because everyone turned toward her confusion. "What?"

"Well, uh, for one it's back breaking." Raimundo said.

"It's boring," Kimiko added.

"Actually," Sheila interrupted, "I get bored quite easily, so chores give me something to do. And I think chores make you stronger."

"Very perspective, Sheila." Master Fung said.

"*_Cough_* Teacher's pet *_Cough_*," Raimundo said into his fist. Sheila gave Raimundo a hurt expression. Thankfully, Kimiko didn't approve of Raimundo's behavior and slapped him upside the head without looking in his direction.

"What? It was just a joke." Raimundo rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, Sheila?"

"Yeah," Sheila said half-heartedly, "A joke."

* * *

><p>Sheila scrubbed the floors until there was nothing left but a shiny layer of tile. So far she had washed all of the dishes and swept the courtyard. Sheila's arms would feel like noodles by the end of the day, but at least it would make time go by faster for her. She scrubbed in between the cracks with force and got most of the dirt out. She was only half way done with the Great Hall.<p>

"Are you in need of assistance?" Sheila turned around to find Omi standing behind her.

"Nah, I'm good, mate." Sheila said and went back to scrubbing.

"It is not mating season." Omi said with confusion.

"What?" Sheila turned back around, equally confused.

"You called me "mate"." Omi said.

"Oh! No, in Australia, "mate" means "friend"." Sheila explained.

"Oh." Omi put a finger to his chin and thought.

"Also, what were you doing out of the temple past curfew?" Omi asked.

Sheila paused. '_Bloody hell!_' She cursed in her mind.

"I may be young, but I don't have any bats in my bell tower!" Omi held his head.

"You mean, bats in the _belfry_?" Sheila asked.

"That too. Now what were you doing outside the temple at night?"

"I walk around when I can't sleep." Sheila answered quickly and scrubbed the floors even harder.

Omi was quiet for a moment before he said, "Okay." And he left Sheila in peace. Sheila let out a sigh of relief. Once she was done with the floors, she went to collect everyone's laundry. She found a stream where she was told she could wash the laundry. She couldn't help but notice a crow that kept stare at her. She stopped washing one of her shirts to look at the bird.

'_It couldn't have been the same one from last night. Yeah, it has to be be a different one. It's not like someone ordered the crow to keep an eye on me, right?_' Sheila chuckled in her head. She went back to washing her shirts, in complete ignorance.

* * *

><p>While Sheila was thinking to herself, there <em>was<em> someone who was watching her through the eye of the crow.

He had long raven black hair and it was pushed back behind his face, like he didn't care, and his skin was Caucasian, and was wearing dark green armor like a solider. His eyes were an amberish gold and they diamond slits, like that of a lizard's eye. He couldn't be older than his early to mid 20's. He sat on a throne, watching Sheila through an orb.

This was the infamous Chase Young.

By his side, was the Heylin witch, Wuya. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. So far she just lies and does chores." Wuya scoffed.

"It is not _her_ I'm concerned about." Chase Young said. "It's her powers that I'm interested in."

"What powers? She doesn't even know how to use the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya shouted.

He looked at the red-head. "Do you really not see the resemblance?"

"Resemblance to who? I don't-Wait..." Wuya took a long look at Sheila's white stripe. "You don't mean-"

"I do. But we must wait for her powers to grow." Chase stared back down at Sheila. "And once we find the _other_ one, that's when we will take action. For now, we will observe and put her in a few _tests_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for being patient with me!<strong>

**I hope you love this redo of the last fanfic!**

**I made the chapter long enough for you.**


	2. Bat Guano and Upside Down Swords

The next day was calm and beautiful. The sun was just over the horizon at 9:34 a.m. After breakfast, Sheila walked behind everyone else to the training grounds. She would occasionally glance behind herself to see if the crow was still there. She felt silly, being paranoid because of a bird. It was yesterday when she realized it was the exact same crow. That was when she felt scared. Plus, she knew that everyone felt awkward around her. Though she couldn't read their expressions, she could feel it in the atmosphere that they didn't like being around her.

When they started sparring, Sheila was adequate. She should've known better than to jump right in. Heck, she wasn't even an apprentice yet! It was like this:

Sheila was facing off against Kimiko. She had taken a horse stance. This provided her with stability and kept her from being swept. But Kimiko had done a 540 gyro crescent kick and Sheila was forced to bend backwards, giving Kimiko an advantage. When Sheila regained her composure, Kimiko gave Sheila a roundhouse kick to the gut. Sheila was thrown back and landed hard on her side.

Then it was Raimundo's turn. Sheila learned her lesson and attacked first. She gave Raimundo a butterfly kick which he ducked underneath and pushed Sheila's leg up from underneath. This gave Raimundo the opportunity of throwing Sheila by pulling her back over his head. But Sheila had the advantage of speed on her side. Raimundo was fast enough to grab her whole leg, and gave Sheila an extra flip, putting some distance between them. Sheila was breathing heavily, but Raimundo didn't seem to break a sweat. He ran towards her and easily flipped Sheila on her back.

"Omi, you're up." Raimundo said. Omi walked into the center of the sparring circle and took a stance. The fight was about to begin when Dojo came slithering in.

"Stop everything!" Dojo shouted. "The Komori Sword just revealed itself. It let's you hang upside down like a bat and you'll be able to fight in the dark."

"Ooh! I want to be able to see in the dark. I hate being as blind as a rat." Omi said.

"Blind as a _bat_!" Raimundo corrected.

"Bats aren't blind!" Sheila protested. "The saying "blind as a bat" ain't true, mate. The truth is that all 1,100 bat species can see and often their vision is pretty good, although not as excellent as many other night-hunting animals. Bats guide themselves in the dark using a special sonar system. While flying, bats make high-frequency sounds that bounce off objects and return to the bats as echoes. Bats' brains then process the auditory information into visual maps, which allow them to "see" in the dark. However, in the daytime or when there is otherwise sufficient light available, they are perfectly capable of using their eyes to see as well. So the truth is, there are no bats which are naturally blind. Some species use their sense of hearing more than their eyes as a matter of adaptation to a particular lifestyle, but their eyes are still functional."

Everyone stared at Sheila.

"Sorry," Sheila apologized, rubbing the back of her neck, looked away and blushed all at the same time. "I, uh, I love animals."

"Okay, then." Dojo said, to ease the awkwardness out of the moment. "Well, dress quickly, we're going to Borneo."

* * *

><p>Dojo flew the monks to the area around the Gomantong Hills in the Malaysian state of Sabah. The boys, and Sheila wore exactly what they wore the other day. But this time, Kimiko wore a gray blouse with maroon jeans, blue high tops, and her hair was in a french braid. Sheila thought it was nice for Kimiko to wear something that she could actually <em>look<em> at. This time, Sheila had brought a denim backpack with a first aid kit, a flashlight, some water bottles, swiss army knife, a regular knife, rope, a travel-sized encyclopedia, and of course, a bottle of vinegar.

Couldn't hurt to be prepared. She also had the Tongue of Siaping in her back pocket. She was told it was a Wu, but they didn't explain what it does.

"So, how are we supposed to find anything in this jungle?" Clay asked.

"We start looking for it, that's how." Dojo mumbled.

Everyone started walking around the area. The rainforest was rich in greenery and was very thick. The sunlight barely shone through the treetops. Sheila searched through the darker areas of the shadows, where else would one hide a sword that could help someone fight in the dark. Sheila stopped looking when she heard Omi scream.

"GET IT OFF ME!" He screamed with full-on terror in his voice.

Thinking he was in danger, Sheila ran full speed to Omi, who was panicking and running in circles. But she was relieved when she only saw a squirrel on Omi's head.

"Omi." Sheila said his name to get his attention. He wouldn't stop because he didn't hear her. The others had come to Omi's aid, as well as she did. But they weren't doing anything to help Omi.

"OMI!" Sheila shouted at the top of her lungs. Omi skidded to a stop at Sheila's feet.

"Yes?" Omi squeaked out.

"It's just a cute little Plain Pygmy Squirrel! Why are you screaming?" Sheila asked and carefully picked the tiny squirrel up. The poor thing was terrified, it was panting and it was almost paralyzed. Sheila placed the squirrel in a tree stump and turned back to Omi. The boy had tears in his eyes and was shivering in shock.

"Squirrels are his number one fear, Sheila. You can't make him see it a different way." Raimundo said.

"Omi's a sciurophobic?" Sheila asked.

"That sounds like it hurts." Dojo commented.

"Sciurophobia is a fear of squirrels, mate." Sheila explained.

_**BOOM!**_

Thunder shook the trees and the wind picked up heavily. Dark gray clouds rolled over the Borneo like a wave of darkness. Icy cold raindrops pelted down on the monks.

"The sky was crystal clear a minute ago!" Kimono shouted over the crackling trees.

"The weather in the Southeast can be unpredictable!" Sheila shouted back.

"Head for that cave!" Raimundo pointed to a large cave within the opening of the Gomantong Hills. Clay grabbed Omi and everyone ran for cover as the rain came down faster and harder. They had to enter on a board walk that led straight into said cave. The first thing everyone noticed was the smell. It was rancid. The smell of feces filled Sheila's nose and she gagged and coughed as soon as she stepped inside. Sheila solved this by breathing out of her mouth. Second, it was dark.

"Ugh, where are we?" Kimiko asked. She sounded like she was clutching her nose as well. She could tell that the others were. Sheila brought out her flashlight and shined it on. Everyone was indeed holding their noses, except Dojo who had a clothes pin on his own.

"I remember coming in here with Dashi, but I forget what happened next." Dojo said.

"Hey, Sheila aren't you bothered by the smell?" Raimundo asked.

"No." Sheila said simply. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. The sound of clicking and chattering caught Sheila's ear, causing her to shine up with her flashlight. High up on the cave ceiling, wrinkled-lip bats hung upside down, resting for their exodus at dusk. Sheila smiled to herself. She loved bats. She immediately went through her head with everyone piece of info on bats that she knew about. "Crikey." Sheila breathed out.

"EEEP!" Kimiko screeched. She had jumped into Clay's arms. "I hates bats! Just dirty little rodents!"

"Bats aren't rodents. They have very little in common with rats or mice. And they're not that dirty. Bats are meticulous about keeping their fur clean and groomed." Sheila informed them.

"How did you acquire all this knowledge of bats?" Omi asked. He seemed to have gotten over his fear when he saw the bats.

"Ever since I was little, I was always fascinated by animals." Sheila began to reminisce. "So I read almost every books on animals that I could find. Bats are one of my favorite mammals."

"Dojo stop tickling my legs." Raimundo laughed.

"I'm over here." Dojo said from Clay's hat.

Raimundo grabbed Sheila's flashlight and shined it down on his legs. Billions of cockroaches scurried about on the cave floor. Just the sight of so many in front of the monks was enough to make anyone scream. Which they did. Except Sheila, who's smile got even brighter.

"Double crikey!" She exclaimed. Cockroaches were one of her favorite insects. They darted up the cave walls and along the limestone floor.

"Okay, has the rain stopped yet? I wanna get out of here!" Dojo cried.

"Oi! I see something!" Sheila pointed up on the hight point of the ceiling. Raimundo aimed the flashlight to where Sheila was pointing. There, stuck within a rock solid stalagmite, was the Komori sword. It was a long, double-bladed sword with a bonze handle and the cross-guard looked like the wings of a bat.

"Well, let's climb this hill to get it." Clay said. He gestured to a large mound in front of them that was high enough to reach the word that was stuck upside down.

"I don't think ya should climb that." Sheila suggested quietly. "That's bat guano." The monks looked at Sheila. "It's bat poop." She said in simple terms.

Everyone grimaced and took a few steps back from the mound behind Sheila.

"So then how do we get it?" Kimono asked. Omi thought about her question for a moment and snapped his fingers.

"Sheila, use the Tongue of Saiping to have the bats get it for us." Omi said.

"Alright," Sheila said as she brought it out. The Tongue of Saiping was a big jewel, as it had a little hole that a string could get into, so that it could be worn on someone's neck. It was golden, red and black. It had a circle in the middle of it. Inside the circle it was the design of a tongue. "How do I use it?"

"You say its name and then you hold it up to your mouth and then talk to the bats." Dojo instructed.

"Tongue of Saiping?" Sheila asked hesitantly. The tongue on it popped out and Sheila took that as a sign to hold it to her mouth. "Excuse me, bats!" Sheila said politely to get their attention. Every bat in the cave turned its head to her. Their beady black eyes were pinned on Sheila, as if she were the biggest bug they'd ever seen, or at least heard. "If you could spare a moment and help us get that sword, we would be very grateful."

The bats listened and about 25 bats all grabbed the sword handle and tried to pull it out.

"_We can't!_" Many bats twittered.

"_It's stuck tight!_" Said some others.

"What'd the little rascals say?" Clay asked.

"They said it's too heavy for 'em." Sheila said. She thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea. She brought the tongue back up to her mouth. "Try picking me up and bringing me to the sword!" Sheila suggested to the bats.

More bats had helped this time. Around 40 had come to grab Sheila and pulled her into the damp, smelly air. Their little feet and claws dug into her skin and she felt little droplets of drop run down her body. She made a mental note to herself to get checked to make sure she didn't catch any diseases. They brought her over the guano mound that was covered in cockroaches as if they were a brown coating of living armor.

"Almost there." Sheila told the bats. She gripped her hand around the handle of the sword and pulled with all of her strength. It took a few minutes but it finally gave.

"_Are you done? We're tired._" The bats asked.

"Yeah. I'm done." Sheila said. She thought the bats were going to bring her back down. But instead they dropped her into the guano. She sank like a rock until she was up to her neck in bat poop.

"EWW!" She heard everyone groan.

"Yo' Sheila! You okay, girl?" Raimundo shouted. Sheila didn't want to open her mouth, fearing she'd let some of the guano get into her mouth, so she dug out her hand and gave a thumbs up.

"Do you wan' us to come and get ya?" Clay yelled.

"No! I'm gonna try somethin'!" Sheila said as she kept her head above the guano. With the sword clutched her hand, she pulled it free from the guano and yelled, "Komori Sword!"

Immediately she was pulled from the guano and turned upside down as her feet clung to the ceiling. The bats moved out of the way in time as she walked back to her fellow monks. Walking upside down was awesome! She didn't feel the blood rush to her head like a person normally would. Instead, her vision remained the same as if she were right-side up. Once she was at the entrance of the cave, the sword dropped her there. She dropped at least 3 yards and landed on her feet.

"That was totally ripper, mate!" She beamed brightly. Everyone came to congratulate her, but were quickly repelled by the fact that she was covered in guano.

"Let's get out of here." Dojo whimpered. The rain had stopped and it was drying up in the forest. When they were ten feet from the cave, 40 Jack-bots were waiting for them.

"Hand over the Wu, Xiaolin losers!" Jack's voice filled the air.

"Jack Spicer," Omi yelled, "You are always a pain in the back!"

"Butt." Raimundo corrected.

"But what?" Omi asked.

"Forget it." Sheila told them. "Let's just fight!"

Omi brought out a little stick of ice and shouted "Shimu Staff!" It grew into a staff with a mace head on each end. Omi twirled it around and destroyed at least eight Jack-bots.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo shouted. He brought out a dark blue glass-like sword which greatly resembled the Sword of the Storm. Like the Sword of the Storm, Raimundo didn't use it like an actual sword, instead it transformed into a pair of nunchucks with a small tornado spiraling in the middle. Raimundo whipped it around seven Jack-bots as it grew into a giant tornado. The Jack-bots were thrown in various directions, and ended up being impaled by the sharp tree branches that surrounded them.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko reached into a satchel bag that sported a golden motif of a bird and pulled out nine golden metallic bird shaped projectiles. She threw them at nine Jack-bots, and with each impact came a fiery explosion.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" Clay threw something that resembled the appearance of a standard boomerang, with a gold-yellow color and black stripe-like designs on it. It split off into several smaller versions of itself and sliced through several other Jack-bots that were racing towards Clay.

Sheila was a little paralyzed with some fear. The nine remaining Jack-bots surrounded her and she knew she couldn't fight very well. So she used the next best thing.

"Tongue of Saiping!" She shouted and brought the Wu up to her mouth. "Sun bears! Please help me destroy these robots!"

Out out the blue, five bears jet-black, short and sleek with some under-wool came out from the forest and tackled the first five Jack-bots. They used their massive teeth to bite into the metal and shook the robots to pieces. Then Sheila used the Komori Sword to slice the last four remaining Jack-bot exploded when Sheila sliced it in it's battery source. The explosion blasted Sheila against the wall of the cave. The Komori Sword slipped from her hand and embedded itself in a tree.

"The Komori Sword!" Jack yelled and flew his helipack to it. Sheila quickly picked herself up and raced to it at the same time.

"Got it!" Jack and Sheila yelled at the same time. They had both touched the handle and the sword began to glow brightly.

"Sheila, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack smiled. "My Monkey Staff against your Tongue of Saiping." Jack brought out a a brown staff with a small monkey on top. It appeared to be made of wood (not including its bronze grip).

"Wait, shouldn't we explain what a Xiaolin Showdown is to Sheila?" Raimundo asked.

"I already know." Sheila accidentally blurted out. Jack looked at her with a warning face. "I read it in the scrolls." Sheila quickly added. "Anyway, what's the challenge, Jack?"

"The name of the game is Echolocation. First one to find the Komori Sword wins!" Jack explained.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p>The background dramatically changed.<p>

The cave enveloped Sheila, the monks, and Jack into complete darkness. But it changed when candles along the walls lit up, allowing very limited eyesight. The cave was in a maze-form with multiple paths twisting and turning with three entrances, left, right, and middle. Literally, the pathways were alive and moving. The other monks were standing on a floating platform. They were dressed in blue uniforms with masks on. Sheila looked down at herself to see she had her training robes on. And the guano wasn't on her anymore.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" Jack yelled. "Monkey Staff!" Jack grew brownish fur on his feet, hands, arms, and legs and grew a large tail out of his rear. He ran off into the right entrance of the maze.

"Cool!" Sheila breathed. Now she _really_ wanted to win this showdown. Sheila went down the left entrance, mostly because she was left handed and it was her lucky side. She ran at least 9 feet when the floor split apart and she almost fell in. Her arms went into a backwards windmill to keep herself up right.

"Keep going Sheila!" Kimiko shouted. Sheila took a few steps back and ran. She jumped at the last moment, reaching the other side just barely. She kept going and took a right turn.

_**SLAM!**_

The two walls in front of her smashed together and pulled themselves apart. She was a hair from being turned into a pancake. The walls slammed again. And again. Sheila counted the seconds.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, **SLAM!**_

"Okay 5 seconds apart." Sheila said out loud. Sheila took a step back and waited for the walls to slam again.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, **SLAM!**_

Sheila sprinted through the two walls as soon as they opened back up. She made it out just in time as they slammed again. But she yelped in pain when she realized her braid was caught. When the doors released it, her hair braid was extremely flat. But she ignored the pain in her head and kept running. Sheila had never ran so much in her life.

"You can do it, Sheila! You're almost there!" Raimundo shouted.

If that was true, then that meant she was almost at the Wu. She ran until she hit a wall with two passage ways. A left and a right.

"Bloody hell." Sheila cursed to herself. On instinct Sheila took a left.

Fortunately, she was correct to go left. She made it into a circular room with the tallest stalagmite she would probably ever see in her life. It was at least 40 ft. tall with various spires coming out of the side so that one could climb it. At the top, the Komori Sword patiently waited for someone to touch it.

"Yes!" Sheila cheered and began climbing. Behind her, Jack came out with his clothes slightly torn and out of breath. He looked up to see Sheila was almost 1/3 of the way to the Wu. He quickly jumped onto the stalagmite and hurried after her.

Up above, the monks were cheering Sheila on as she was now halfway to the Wu. Jack, with monkey abilities, was able to climb fast and caught up to Sheila. He climbed into first place and was a few feet from the Wu. But just as a precaution, he used his fist to break of a spire that hurled its way down to Sheila.

"Oh, rawpawn (shit)!" Sheila cursed as the spire hit the other spire that she was dangling from and she fell to the floor. She was put into shock from the pain by a few seconds, but in anger she made a fist and slammed it on the ground. "No!"

"Jack Spicer for the win!" Jack whooped as he touched the Komori Sword's handle, thus ending the showdown.

* * *

><p>Everything returned to normal. They were outside the cave and Jack was smiling with the Wu in his hands.<p>

"See ya, Xiaolin Losers!" Jack laughed manically as he flew off on his helipack.

"Where's Sheila?" Omi asked as the other monks looked around for her.

"I'm up here." A familiar voice said from above.

The monks looked up to see Sheila's backpack had caught on a branch. She was returned to her old clothes and she was covered in bat guano once again.

_CRACK!_

The branch that Sheila was caught on began to break. It snapped in half and she fell from 6 yards. Luckily Clay caught in his huge arms.

"Thanks Clay." Sheila said as the cowboy set her down.

"What happened out there? You practically had the sword in your hands!" Raimundo came up to Sheila. His voice had a lot of anger in it. Sheila's cheeks blushed heavily and she pulled her hat over her face to hide it.

"It is okay." Omi said. "Girls do not have the upper body strength to climb very well." Kimiko growled and Omi took a few steps away from her.

"Can we just go now and forget about this?" Sheila's voice was muffled under her hat.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired too." Dojo said as he grew into full size. Everyone climbed aboard and Dojo flew them back to the temple.

* * *

><p>On their flight back, Sheila just put in her earbuds and listened to her listened to music whenever she was stressed, it helped her relax. She looked through them until she found one of her favorites, Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku, the English version by JubyPhonic.<p>

She put her hands behind her head and laid back, letting the lyrics cruise into her ears.

_Rolling girl is dreaming all the day,_  
><em>Of things she knows are far away,<em>  
><em>Screaming out all the voices in her head,<em>  
><em>Are now eating away, Hear them eating away,<em>

Meanwhile, the monks were talking about the previous events.

"How did she know what a Showdown was when we didn't even explain it to her?" Kimiko asked.

"And why didn't she use the Wu?" Raimundo added.

"It was the lady's first Showdown, give her a chance." Clay tried to tell everyone.

"We know, but I get this feeling that she doesn't really like us." Kimiko said as her hair whipped around in the wind.

"You know," Omi said, "The first night she came here, she snuck out past curfew and left the temple."

"What?!" The three monks shouted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Raimundo asked.

"I confronted her yesterday while we were doing chores. I asked her and she said that she walks around when she can't sleep." Omi answered. The monks looked at each other.

"I wish we could believe her." Kimiko spoke up. "But I've lost count of how many times we've trusted someone and have them betray us the moment we're not looking."

"Do. . . do you really think she's secretly on the Heylin side?" Clay asked.

"It'd be too soon to tell." Raimundo said.

"I agree." Omi said. "For now we must keep an ear on her."

"Keep an _eye_ on her." Kimiko corrected.

"That too." Omi answered.

* * *

><p>That night, Sheila was writing in her journal about the events that took place. She tried so hard to forget what happened, but the others just kept bringing up questions about it. Instead of answering rudely, she just put her hat over her face and walked away. Couldn't they see that she just wanted to forget about it and move on?<p>

There was a knock at her doorway.

"Hey, Sheila," Dojo said and slithered in. Sheila closed her journal, placed the lock on it, and put it under her pillow.

"If you're going to talk to me about what happened I don't want to hear your complaints." Sheila said and brought her legs to her chest.

"No." Dojo said. "A package arrived for you." He handed Sheila a small cardboard box with Sheila's address.

"Oh, good. It's here." Sheila smiled.

"What is?" Dojo asked.

"It's private." Sheila answered quickly.

"Oh, alrighty then." Dojo slithered out of her room.

When she was sure that she was alone, she opened the box with a pair of scissors. She took out some pills, a pack of stationery, and a letter.

She quietly read the letter to herself, she recognized each color of ink was her sibling's own signature colors. The first paragraph was Alexis's favorite red pen, the second was Richard's green ink, the third was Lorelei's purple ink, then the last was Boomer's light blue ink.

_Dear Sheila,_

We hope you're having a wonderful time at the Temple. If those mugs (friendly insult) aren't treating you right, just give us a call. I can whack some sense into them. Please tell us what you do at the Temple, your invitation barely explained anything. I don't know why you wanted to leave the lucky country (Australia), but that was your choice. We could never understand you and Boomer, you know that.

_I hope this letter rocked up (arrives) in time._

_Sincerely,  
>Alexis.<em>

_Please write back after you read this. I may not have been the best big brother, but I seriously hope you didn't leave us because of my music. I know it can be a bit depressing. Things have been calm since you left and I've seem to have lost my creativity. Please feel free to criticize now that I can't hear you from here._

_Sincerely,  
>Richard.<em>

_How's the Temple? I won another pageant (of course), so I now total up to 15 crowns! Are there any cute blokes (boys) at that Temple? Hopefully, you've been able to keep your 'situation' under control. It was hard on all of us when you left, but Boomer mostly. And things have been a bit racked (rough) between us, but you should know that I do love you, lil' sis. _

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Lorelei._

_Hey Sheila, call it twin-telepathy, but have you been falling down a lot? My sides and limbs have been hurting for no reason at all. When I went to the doctors they said everything was fine. Maybe I just miss you. I know how it can hurt when two twins are separated. I remember how it was when my 'accident' occurred. Hopefully, we won't be going through any of that ever again. Anyway, hope you're having fun. Please write back!_

_Sincerely,  
>Boomer. <em>

A few tears fell from Sheila's eyes. She missed her family dearly. But she wanted to come here to have a new life, not that she wanted to leave the old one behind. Sheila just wanted some time away from the chaos of her family life. She felt torn when she received the invitation for the Xiaolin Temple. She picked up the stationery and her favorite blue pen and began to write. She was telling them about who she met and even included the part where she met Jack again. But she didn't include the part where she would be saving the world from evil, fighting her old childhood friend who wanted rule the world, or the fact that she was collecting magical artifacts with amazing abilities from around the globe. They wouldn't be ready for that.

When she was done, she folded the letter up and put it in one of the envelopes. She took the pills that were sent it the letter and hid them in her trunk.

'_Maybe I should get some training done before curfew._' Sheila thought to herself. Master Fung had taught her a few moves for her to practice, she should try to perfect them if she wanted to catch up to the other monks. Though, she doubted that very much. The monks were more confident, skilled, talented, brave. All Sheila knew how to do was get scared when people looked at her and talk about animals.

Sheila made her way to the training ground and began to practice her martial arts. She started out slow, but as she was more acquainted with the steps and movements, she sped up her pace. Sheila made her mistake when she messed up by tripping on her own foot during a flip. She landed on her front side, pushing all of the air out of her lungs forcefully. Sheila growled in frustration. Then after a few minutes, she calmed down and breathed.

'_Maybe I'll just meditate for a while instead._' She thought.

Sitting and folding her arms, Sheila let her mind wander. The wind whistled around her ears, it caressed her skin. Every one of her senses began to numb as Sheila's mind wandered further from her consciousness until she felt absolutely nothing at all, except hearing her thoughts in her head.

'_Sheila..._'

Sheila opened her eyes upon hearing her name. "Yes?"

No answer.

Sheila closed her eyes again.

'_Sheila..._'

Sheila stood up this time. "What?!"

Again, no answer.

"Forget it." Sheila huffed and stomped back to her room. She changed into her PJ's. Just an old blue T-shirt with gray sweat pants. Once she settled onto her mat, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sheila was once again the first one up. She brushed her hair back into it's original style, got dressed into her Xiaolin robes, washed her face, and stretched. Before she went off to make breakfast, she dug around in her trunk and took out the bottles of pills that were mailed to her.<p>

There were two bottles. One said: _Vyvanse_ and the other read _Welbutrin_. The Vyvanse was a small blue capsule and the Welbutrin was a little white pill. Taking a bottle of water, she gulped down the pills. Once that was done, she buried the pills back into her trunk and shut it. Then she went off to make breakfast.

Today it was pancakes with blueberry waffles with milk and cereal. And just like last time, Clay followed his nose into the kitchen like he was a zombie. Soon everyone followed and they were all eating breakfast together.

"Sheila today you are sparring with me! Prepare to be as humiliated as you were yesterday." Omi gave her a smug little grin.

Sheila hurt on the inside but she didn't show it. "You know, mate." She hissed out. "Pride is one of the seven _deadly_ sins."

Omi stopped eating. "It is?"

"Yes. It can lead you to an early death." Sheila smiled when she saw the little one's eye widened a bit. Instead of retorting, Omi just wolfed down all of his food.

"So is gluttony." Sheila added. Omi stopped eating immediately and pushed his plate away.

"I'm full." He said quickly before running out of the room.

The other three monks glared at Sheila. "What?"

"What did you do that for?" Kimono hissed.

"Omi is just kid. You didn't have to scare him!" Raimundo shouted.

"That's just dog-gone wrong." Clay said. They all left their plates and went to comfort Omi. Except Clay who came back to grab his.

Sheila was now alone. "Well, in my opinion he deserved it." Sheila growled to herself. She picked up the remaining plates and scraped them. She had a little more time left before training, so she decided to wash the dishes.

* * *

><p>A crow waited outside the kitchen. It kept its eye on Sheila who kept muttering to herself as she angrily washed the dishes.<p>

"Why are they protecting him? He was rude! He may be a kid, but he needs to learn to not insult people." Sheila gritted through her teeth. She was so angry that she scrubbed the plate too hard and she broke it in half. Realizing what she had done, she grabbed the plate pieces and threw them in the trash.

Through the crow's eye, Chase continued to watch her. "It seems the new monk is a little jealous of Omi and his friends."

"Why? You're the one who pointed out that she had powers that they didn't have." Wuya scoffed.

"Because her powers can only be unlocked through her emotions. The stronger her feelings are, the stronger her powers get." Chase explained. "If this keeps up, it wouldn't be long until her powers come to light and the monks will either accept her, or they will reject her."

"Then what? How will we destroy her?" Wuya asked.

"We don't." Chase answered.

"But why-?"

"If she, or the other one, is killed, the balance of the Earth will forever be lost. So we cannot destroy her. But we must make sure that she comes to the Heylin side soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter finished!<strong>

**Woohoo! I do have a little something planned for my OC and Chase. **

**I'm on a roll, I may just get my creativity back!**


	3. Chilling Confessions

_Step, stretch out, pull back, step, stretch out, pull back._

Sheila repeated her steps in her Tai Chi movements. It was a little early in the morning, the sun was just shining over the treetops. Sheila had woken up earlier than usual, made breakfast for everyone else, ate by herself, she cleaned her plate and set out to the training grounds for more practice. She had found peace of mind and was undisturbed for almost an hour. For the first time in a while, she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Good morning, Sheila." Omi's voice came from behind. "Are you ready to be humiliated again?"

Sheila never turned around or even opened her eyes, but she could imagine a little smirk on his face. "I'm training on my own today, Omi. Now kindly leave me _alone_." She said it a little more sharply than she intended. When she didn't here a reply, she figured he must've taken the hint. She then moved on to the next set of moves that she learned from reading some of the scrolls. She was able to translate them thanks to her computer.

'_Imagine roots growing out from underneath your feet. You are a part of the ground, never losing balance, focus, look for your centering. Your limbs sway like branches in the wind, never hesitating for fear or apprehension. You are rooted._' She repeated to herself in her mind.

She tried the Single Whip move. In this move generally one hand stays in the "beak hand" position. You can probably guess why - it sort of looks like a bird's beak. Her four fingers were lightly touching her thumb and her palm should be facing downward. As for her arms, each style of Tai Chi is slightly different, but generally they were at shoulder height and spread like loose wings. She lifted her leg up and when she was about to swipe her hand forward like a whip, she-

"Your leg is supposed to be higher." Omi's voice broke her concentration.

"I _said_ I was training on my **_own_**. Now please leave me in peace, Omi." Sheila gritted through her teeth. Though her concentration was broken, her stance remained intact. She returned to her breathing.

This time she practiced on the Crane Spreads Wings move. For this one, her weight would always be on one leg - but both feet should always be on the ground. She'd be shifting back and forth as she tested her balance. So too her arms should be opposite - one should be moving fast and on different planes and the other should be slow and deliberate (but never flaccid and weak).

"You may need help with your Tai Chi. If you want, I can teach you. I mastered those moves within a week. But with your abilities and skills, it may take more than a month." Omi said as he stood right in front of Sheila. He was a little bit too close inside her personal space bubble, and this caused Sheila to lose **all** of her balance and she tumbled backwards, landing hard on her arse (ass).

"You know what I want, Omi," Sheila was on the verge of throwing the little monk like a football (the American football). "I want you to go-" Sheila stopped herself. '_Calm yourself, Sheila. Omi may be smart, but since you've known him, you know how naive he can be._' She spoke to her within her own head.

Sheila took a deep breath and put on a friendly smile. "Actually Omi, there is something I need for you to do. Do you think you can handle it?" Sheila asked, putting as much honey in her voice as possible.

"Of course, I can. What is it that you need?" Omi asked.

"I need you to go get me," Sheila answered. "A rose."

Omi gave her a perplexed look. "A rose?"

"Yes." Sheila gave him a loving smile. "A rose with purple petals, blue leaves, and black thorns."

"Why do you need it?" He asked.

"For, uh. . . medicinal purposes." Sheila patted Omi's head and batted her eyes at him. "Can you do that for little ol' me?" Omi blushed and nodded his head excitedly. Without another word, Omi dashed off into the forest to look for the purple rose with blue leaves and black thorns that didn't exist.

"Sometimes, I can be a Dunny rat (very cunning person)." Sheila smirked to herself. She went back to her Tai Chi. Now that she was happy, she was able to concentrate more than ever. It took almost two hours, but she was able to master the moves without any disturbances. Her smile was brighter than ever. In fact, it almost made her cheeks hurt. For the first time since Sheila arrived at the temple, she had mastered something other than chores!

"I have returned." Omi announced behind her. But he said it in a sad tone. Sheila turned to see that he was sad and empty-handed.

"I could not find the medicine plant that you requested." Omi explained.

"Actually mate, I sent you on a wild goose chase." Sheila admitted.

"But you sent me for a rose. Not a bird." Omi replied. Sheila had to stifle a giggle.

"No, it means I put you up to a pointless task. Because that rose don't exist, mate." Sheila explained. "I tricked ya into leavin' me alone."

Omi stared blankly for a moment. He blinked before getting angry. "**WHAT?!**" He yelled.

"Omi, calm down. It was just one little trick." Sheila said. "It's not like I put ya in danger."

Omi just huffed before walking back inside the temple. He was almost inside, when Dojo came slithering out. "We've got a level 3 Shen Gong Wu alert." He shouted.

The other monks followed up behind him. He unrolled the scroll to reveal a triangular dagger. A figure pointed it at another figure and the figure that it was pointed at was shot with a beam and the figure was frozen into a block of solid ice.

"The Jian Bing Dagger. Whoever wields it could freeze their opponent into a block of solid ice." Dojo explained. "Dress warmly, we're going to the coldest place on earth." Dojo advised.

* * *

><p>Snow Hill Island, Antarctica was not as bad in the summer as it would've been in winter.<p>

Sheila dressed in a blue parka over a long sleeved blue sweater, with long layered jeans, thick winter boots and thick mittens, with a wool scarf. The cold didn't bother her that much, but Antarctica was not something to take lightly. She prepared her denim backpack with five blankets, flares, a first aid kit, hot sauce, extra gloves, and a bottle of vinegar. It was a big, yet lightweight backpack.

When they arrived at the freezing continent, Raimundo had handed her the Ruby of Ramses. It was a large, eight-sided, conical shaped ruby and had numerous spikes close to the base of the ruby. She was told that it let the user have mental telekinesis.

"Try not to lose it this time." Raimundo warned with a glare of contempt. That really shook Sheila. Her comrades had barely any faith in her. She looked down and remained silent. A cold wind blew, whipping her white stripe braid across her face. On the inside, she was screaming and beating the crap out of Raimundo and calling him things that would make even Alexis shiver, and she cursed like a sailor.

But it was Dojo who was shivering more than anyone. In fact, he was very sleepy. "I feel like I need to take a nap." He said. He was almost drifting off to sleep while he curled up around Clay's hat. None of the other monks thought much of it, until Sheila figured out what was wrong with Dojo. She quickly grabbed him from Clay's hat and stuffed him into her back pack and made a nest out of the blankets.

"Sheila, what are you doing with Dojo?" Kimiko asked out of confusion and curiosity.

"Making Dojo warm enough to keep him awake." Sheila answered quickly. She focused on making the little shapeshifting reptile as warm as possibly.

"How could Dojo be able sleep in this temperature?" Raimundo asked.

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Because if a reptile gets too cold, they go into a hibernation state. Reptiles are often described as coldblooded animals. This implies their blood is cold, but that's literally true. "Coldblooded" refers to a system of body temperature control. Reptiles have ectothermic body temperature regulation systems. Humans don't. Our bodies use homiothermic systems that maintain a constant internal temperature, regardless of external temperatures. Reptiles' body temperatures are directly dependent on external surroundings.

"Chilled reptiles fall into torpor (a slowed metabolic state). Under natural conditions some reptiles hibernate. In captivity, reptiles are unable to prepare for hibernation on their own. When the body temperature falls below a critical point enzymes are unable to function. This means that digestion ceases or is incomplete, immunity is impaired, and reproductive function declines. Chilled animals are at high risk of disease and, of course, death."

Everyone stared at her. But when they were about to ask questions, Dojo began to snort and came around.

"Wha-What happened?" He asked groggily.

Sheila let out a long breath of relief that was swept away by the wind. "You almost went into hibernation. I was able to make you a nest to keep you warm. You can stay in my backpack until we find the Wu."

"Oh," Sheila added. "Make sure you drink some the hot sauce in there. It'll spike ya body temperature."

Dojo did as suggested and reluctantly took a few sips of the mild hot sauce. "Thanks Sheila." He said, trying not to throw up.

For the rest of the way, they walked in silence. The cold seeped through everyone's clothing and everyone was shivering and freezing to the bone, but they all kept walking and listened to each other teeth chattering. There wasn't anymore excitement until there was weird sound of chittering and squawking. Sheila gasped happily and ran on top of the newest snowbank to look over.

She beamed brightly at the sight of so many: "Emperor penguins!" Sheila exclaimed when everyone ran over to see what she was so happy about. Thousands of Emperor penguins were huddled onto the snowy landscape down below the snowbank.

"Wow, that is a lot of birds." Omi commented. The adult Emperor penguins had deep black dorsal feathers, covering the head, chin, throat, back, dorsal part of the flippers, and tail. The black plumage was sharply delineated from the light-colored plumage elsewhere. The underparts of the wings and belly were white, becoming pale yellow in the upper breast, while the ear patches were bright yellow. The upper mandible of the 8 cm long bill was black, and the lower mandible were either pink, orange or lilac, depending on each penguin. The Emperor penguin chicks were covered with silver-grey downy and had black heads and white masks.

"I can sense the Wu nearby," Dojo's voice came from within Sheila's backpack. "Or, it maybe the hot sauce." He added before belching some smoke and feeling his stomach growl as he clutched it.

"Drink some of the vinegar. It'll settle ya stomach." Sheila advised as she slid down the snowbank towards the penguins. Sheila shifted the backpack to her front and used it as more of a baby pouch for Dojo.

"Warmer, warmer." Dojo kept saying as Sheila stepped toward the penguin colony. "Fire!"

Sheila looked down to see an adult Emperor Penguin, which came up to her shoulders, looking up at her. It cawed at her face before it rubbed up against her affectionately.

Raimundo snickered at the sight. "Looks like Sheila's got a boyfriend."

The others laughed along with his joke. But to Sheila, it only made her blush and cover her face with her hat again. To her, any displays of affection, in public no less, seemed uncomfortable and it brought too much attention to her.

The penguin, as if sensing Sheila's embarrassment, waddled up behind Raimundo and pecked him on the butt.

"Ow!" Raimundo yelped. Everyone else laughed as the penguin continued to peck Raimundo's arse as he tried to get away from the large bird, but failed to do so.

'_These blokes will laugh at any sort of humiliation that a person endures._' Sheila scolded in thought. '_And I thought they call themselves the 'Good Guys'._'

While the others were laughing, Sheila went straight to the snow banks to search for the Wu. Snow Hill Island had more than just snow, it also had some rocky patches. It would be the best suitable place for a dagger. She climbed up and around the rocks, while she lost track of the other monks. But based on the intelligence they showed they were probably looking among the penguins. But, she tried to distance herself from that to focus on finding the dagger. She searched along the rigid top of the rocky line while the others were actually gathering around Omi as he explained what Sheila had done to trick him.

"She sent me on a wild duck chase." Omi explained.

"Goose." Raimundo corrected.

"Where? I only see penguins." Omi looked around, while Raimundo gave himself a face palm.

"Anyway, what if she'd gotten into the vault while she had distracted Omi?" Kimiko asked the boys.

"Nah, when we were stockin' up on Wu, everything was still there." Clay answered.

"Here, let me try something." Raimundo said as he brought out a golden conch shell with a black pattern and pointed it in Sheila's direction while her back was still turned. "Mind Reader Conch." Raimundo had intended to read Sheila's mind, hoping they'd find something that would help them find out more about her.

'_Maybe if they goofed off less, they wouldn't be such dills (idiots) and I wouldn't have to explain everything to them. I'm the one who found the last two Wu. Sure I lost the second one in a showdown, but it's not like everyone is supposed to be perfect!_' Sheila's mind read.

"What'd you hear?" Clay asked.

"I think she just called us idiots." Raimundo guessed. "She also said that we goof off too much."

"Well, what has she been doing that's-" Clay started.

"Shouldn't you wallabies be findin' the Wu?" Sheila's voice came from behind them. The monks jumped from the sudden intrusion of their conversation. Her footsteps were once again silent, even in the crunching thick snow of Antarctica. She was giving them a curious look, meaning she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Of course we are. What else would we be doing?" Raimundo answered quickly. Sheila was about to say something else, when they heard a voice over all the cawing of the penguins.

"Why does the Wu have to be in the coldest place on earth?" It was Jack Spicer's voice. Everyone looked over to see that he had landed within the penguins almost one half of a mile away. He was shoving his way through the penguins, looking for the dagger as well.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled.

"What?!" Jack shouted in frustration before giving an unimpressed face. "Oh, it's you guys." Jack pressed a button on his wristwatch and the ground began to rumble. Out of the snowy hills walked a giant robot. It was at least fifteen feet tall with the black and white patterning of an orca. It had the shape of an Emperor penguin, but with red glowing eyes.

"Penguin Jack-bot, attack!" Jack yelled. The robot made a whirring sound and its eyes began to glow brighter. All of the monks got into a stance, even Sheila, who had grown more confident in her abilities.

But when the penguin took one step forward, the ice began to crack. It cracked until the ice split open and huge chunks of the ice seesawed in the water. Jack was flown off into the rocky parts of the island, and the monks were catapulted with him. Meanwhile the penguin robot was sinking faster and faster, until it was completely submerged into the icy waters of the southern ocean.

Everyone crashed into the rocks, well away from the water. The rock that they landed on cracked and split open revealing a dagger with a hilt made of polished silver with an eighteen inch triangular blade made from a perfect diamond, and it was embedded in the rock, as if it were the Sword in the Stone.

"The Jian Bing Dagger!" Sheila cried. She was the first one to get up along with Jack and they both raced for the dagger. Upon reaching it, they both grabbed the hilt at the same time. But a third hand also had the hilt in its grasp.

Connected to the third hand was a handsome young man. He had long raven black hair and it was pushed back behind his face, and his skin was Caucasian, and was wearing dark green armor. His eyes were like an amber-gold and they were like lizard eyes with diamond slits, and they were hypnotic. He couldn't be older than his early to mid 20's.

"Chase Young!" Omi gasped, but his tone was menacing. "What are you doing here?"

"A little bird told me that new monk has joined the Temple. I wanted to see it for myself." The man named Chase said in a sultry voice.

"Oi! Are we gonna just sit here and freeze our arse's off, or are we gonna start this showdown?" Sheila asked with an irritated tone.

"Alright, alright." Jack said. "I challenge you, Sheila and Chase Young, to a showdown trio. I wager my Monkey Staff against your Ruby of Ramses and your Culver Crystal!" Jack pointe to Chase Young for the last one.

"What's the Culver Crystal?" Kimono asked.

Dojo poked his head out of Sheila's backpack with the scroll. "The Culver Crystal is a Shen Gong Wu used to create a glittering and blinding sphere of light that helps its users during escapes." Chase Young held up a sphere with a diamond inside of it. Sheila quickly pulled off her backpack and tossed it to Clay to hold Dojo and took the

"The game is Ice Hopper. Last one to fall wins!" Jack explained.

"Let's go!" All three of them shouted at the same time. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

><p>13 ice columns began to grow from the waters at least 65 feet below the three competitors, and the 13 ice columns took a triangular shape when lined up together. There was nothing for miles but open water. The other monks were floating on a platform of rock with their weird blue suits on, while Sheila had her robes on. Chase Young, Jack, and Sheila stood in a triangular formation on either sides.<p>

"Gong Ye Tempai!" The three yelled. The columns of which they were standing on began rumbling and began to crumble into the ocean.

"Monkey Staff!" Jack yelled in a panic. Just like last time, he grew into a monkey. He jumped from the column at the last minute before it tumbled into the ocean.

Sheila jumped from the column just when it started shaking on to the next one. But when she tried to land, she slipped on the ice and almost slid over the side, but she caught hold of the ledge just in time. She hung over the side with her fingers clutching onto the freezing cold edge.

"We are very much watered." Omi said.

"I think he means _hosed_." Clay guessed.

"That makes no sense." Omi replied.

'_Thanks for the encouragement, ya mugs!_' Sheila yelled in her head. Looking around, there was no way she could climb up without the risk of slipping. Planting both feet in front of her in a bent position, she pushed with all of her weight being put into her hand that held onto the ice and flipped over on top.

Meanwhile, Chase had done the simplest part and got rid of Jack Spicer by just simply kicking him off the first column Jack jumped onto. He tried to deploy his helipack, but his watch had frozen over from the temperatures. He was only in the showdown for ten seconds.

Chase then set his sight on the new monk. Their own ice columns began to shake underneath their feet. Sheila got a running start to the next column until she felt something grab the collar of her robes and yanked her back. She slid back on her arse and nearly slid over the edge again, but she stopped herself by shoving the tip of the Ruby of Ramses into the sheet thin ice.

She let a breath of relief go, but was then kicked in the face. The Ruby of Ramses was removed from the ice, but remained in Sheila's hand as her back was slammed into the nearest ice column next to the previous one she was began to crumble.

Her vision blurred and spots danced around her eyes. Gravity went into effect on her body, and she peeled off from the column and began to fall. Thinking furiously, Sheila recalled the Ruby had the ability to levitate objects, so why not a person? Can't hurt either way, she was already losing.

"Ruby of Ramses!" She shouted. She imaged herself floating UP and concentrated, blocking out all others distractions. Within seconds she felt weightless, and the wind was pushing down on her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lifted upwards and was covered in a red glow. She then pictured being moved to the farthest column from Chase.

When her feet touched the ice and she opened her eyes.

Only to find Chase Young staring straight down at her.

'_Yeah, I kind of expected that._' She thought. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other columns had fallen and they were standing on the only one left.

Chase Young was only giving her a foot of space. He glared down at her. His lizard eyes were so . . .

Sheila couldn't even find the words to describe his eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest and her palm, in which she held the Ruby of Ramses, was sweating heavily, despite the below freezing temperatures. Her cheeks blushed deeply until they almost turned purple as Chase bent down slightly to get a closer look at her. She returned the favor by bending back and trying to avoid eye contact. But she didn't dare to move another muscle.

"Why is Chase Young just staring at Sheila?" Omi asked.

"Maybe he's passing on some secret mission for her to carry out against us." Raimundo scolded in Sheila's direction with a glare. "COME ON! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! JUST GO AHEAD AND LOSE SHEILA!" He shouted at the two competitors.

Sheila just twisted her head slightly in their direction with a little pang of hurt in her heart. '_Well, if they want me to jump the gun, then I'll jump._' She thought to herself as she took off running towards the edge and jumped off the column. On her way down to the ice cold water, a single tear streaked from her eye.

A slight shock ran up her body as she hit the water. Thus ending the showdown.

* * *

><p>The island returned to the way it was. Jack had fallen into the icy water and came up scrambling for air and tried to grab ahold the ice to climb onto. He pushed himself up and curled into a ball to heat himself. He activated his helipack and flew off back to his home.<p>

Chase stood victorious on the rocks while Sheila sat down at the base of the snowbank and was still soaked, but had been returned to her normal clothes. The cold water didn't chill her as much as it would to another person.

"Here." Chase said to Sheila as she stood up. He tossed her the four Wu that he had rightfully won. She instinctively caught it, but was majorly confused.

"But you won." She said.

"I have no use for Wu. I just wanted to meet you." Chase explained with a smile.

Sheila blushed and looked at the Wu. '_He just wanted to meet . . . me?_'

She looked back up to him, but he was gone without a trace. Sheila was so confused. She had completely forgotten that the other monks were standing right behind her.

"Well." Kimiko coughed. Sheila was startled and clumsily juggled all of the Wu before dropping them into the snow.

"Well, what?" Sheila asked with a cracked voice.

"What did Chase tell you?" Raimundo asked suspiciously.

"All he did was just give the Wu and that was it." Sheila answered as she picked said Wu. "Can we go now? I'm cold."

Dojo slithered out of Sheila's backpack and grew into his full size, scooped up the monks, and flew back to the temple.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the temple, Sheila went back to her room.<p>

Where she found a little surprise.

On her trunk, sat a vase of beautiful purple roses with blue leaves and blacks thorns. She stared at the roses in curiosity with a mixture of confusion.

'_But. . . But. . ._' Sheila stuttered in her mind. Getting over her mental brain-fart, she approached them wearily and inspected them. The water in the crystalized vase was completely clear of any food coloring, and the roses were real, as she had felt the rough leaves and the velvety petals.

"But how can this be? Flowers like this couldn't exist!" Sheila said to herself. "Could they?"

Another image caught her eye. It was a some card in an envelope. Sheila set down the vase and opened the card.

_A little bird told me that these were the flowers that you were looking for.  
>I hope they were exactly what you wanted.<em>

There was no signature or any kind of clue as to who would give these roses to her. She plucked one of the roses from the vase, carefully avoiding the thorns, and sniffed it.

Its sweet perfume fragrance enlightened her to heaven. It was intoxicating. Suddenly the world around Sheila was sharper, the colors were clearer and her senses were heightened even more. She seemed much calmer. She just wanted to stay in her room all day and smell her roses.

_BONG!_

The training gong was sounded and Sheila quickly snapped out of her trance. She carefully put the rose back into the vase and changed back into her training robes. But before she left for the training grounds, Sheila put the roses on the window sill in her room, so that they could receive as much sunlight as possible.

But when she left, the roses immediately turned _AWAY_ from the sunlight, wanting nothing to do with it's warmth and withheld it's stance with prejudice.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone had gone to bed, as it was nearly 12:30 a.m.<p>

Sheila laid on her mat and had fallen asleep with ease. She was always able to fall asleep quickly, and woke up earlier the next day.

But her face began to twitch. It grimaced as her eyes tightened and nose scrunched up, like a dog growling. Sheila twisted and turned, her blanket getting tangled with her legs.

_*She could hear the screams. Those terrifying and haunting screams from her childhood that would forever haunt her memories. Her tears were streaming down her face as her brother's face flashed through her head. His eyes bulging with terror, his body writhing in pain, and his screams were influenced by pure agony. Everyone was pulling her away from him, but she only wanted to be with him in his hour of need. She needed to be with him! He needed her!_

_"BOOMER!" She screamed.*_

Sheila gasped and sat up at the speed of light when she woke was bathed in her sleep-sweat, a condition she had where if the temperature was too warm, she would sweat in her sleep. It made her PJ's, an old, faded-blue T-shirt with gray sweatpants stink so much. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number on speed dial.

"_Oi, who's this?_" A boy's voice came from the other end of the line.

"It's me." Sheila answered. "I had that nightmare again."

The line was silent for a moment.

"_You wanna talk?_" The voice asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Sheila said. She poked her head out of her room and looked across both hallways. The coast was clear. She carefully, and silently crept outside the sleeping quarters. What Sheila didn't know was that Raimundo waiting for her move. Once she was out the door, Raimundo slipped out of his room and proceeded to follow her.

Sheila, unaware of the intrusion of her privacy, walked out of the temple and ran off into the forest. She found a stump to sit on in the pale moonlight. Fireflies danced with their flashing lights and the nightingales sang their enchanting song as Sheila continued her conversation on the phone. Raimundo on the other hand had climbed the tree above Sheila, to find out who she was meeting here. He stayed perfectly silent as he hovered over her on a low-baring bough.

"Okay, I'm back." Sheila's voice was now quivering as tears outlined her eyes. "I'm sorry to call so late at night, I just really needed to hear your voice again."

"_Hey, it's apples (it's okay), Sheila. I'm happy to talk to you at anytime._" The voice reassured her. "_Is there something going on?_"

"Not really." Sheila sniffled. "But ever since . . . ya know, we promised we would never be apart ever again." Sheila curled up on the stump, wishing she had brought some socks or shoes, or even a blanket. "But then I got invited here, and now were so many miles apart. And I miss you Boomer!" Sheila let her tears fall to the grassy forest floor.

"What a cry-baby." Raimundo said to himself. "And I thought she couldn't get any lamer." Thought, he may have said it a little too loudly.

Sheila gasped and jumped off the stump. "Who's there!?" She shouted.

"_What?! What's wrong?!_" Boomer's voice became urgent, thinking his little twin sister was in trouble.

Raimundo tried to stay as still as he could be. But that wasn't much of an option as the tree limb he was squatting on began to crack. And what's worse was that he was right on top of Sheila. The tree limb cracked once more and gave way.

"AAH!" Raimundo fell to the ground and also startled Sheila. Luckily, she had walked out of the way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sheila towered over Raimundo with a fierce look in her solid sapphire blue eyes.

"_Sheila! Are you okay?! What's going on?!_" Boomer's voice shouted through the phone.

"I'll call ya back." Sheila answered sternly before hanging up her iPhone.

"Who were you calling?" Raimundo got up and met Sheila eye-to-eye. "It was probably Chase Young."

"No it wasn't!" Sheila protested. "I was calling my brother! Why do you guys hate me so much?!"

"Because. . ." Raimundo paused trying to think of a good reason. "Because. . ."

"Because," Sheila finished for him, "You all see me as weak, weird, and you think I'm working for the Heylin side. Well, I'm not. I just have a hard time fitting in with others. Especially when I don't know them. I'm terrified of social confrontation. I hate socializing. I never had to when I was little because my brother was always by my side."

"So, that's why you seemed so scared of us when you arrived." Raimundo suddenly had a realization like an anvil just hit him on the head. "Wait, then, why don't you like people touching you?"

"My sense of touch is overdeveloped. Along with my eyesight and hearing." Sheila explained.

"But, how-?" Raimundo's brain just clicked. "Are you. . . Autistic?"

Sheila hesitated. "How did you figure that out?"

"I come from a family of eight siblings. My younger brother, Raj, he would often scream when someone wears colors that are too bright and he would sometimes stare off into space. He would rarely ever talk, and only cried when he needed something. When my folks took him to a child psychologist, they diagnosed him with autism."

"Well, to answer your question, yes. But I only have a mild case of Aspergers. I can still communicate, but it would take a lot of pushing for me." Sheila sat down on the stump. "The only person who had actually understood me was Boomer, my twin brother."

"Well, all you had to do was tell us. I would've explained to the others to help them understand."

"It's embarrassing and humiliating! Me oldies (my parents) even distanced themselves from me, my siblings are a bunch of loonies, and-"

**_BOOOOOM!_**

An explosion at the temple interrupted the conversation. A cloud of smoke erupted from where the Shen Gong Wu vault should've been. Jack-Bots hovered over the smoking ruins of the temple with the Wu in their hands.

"JACK!" Raimundo and Sheila shouted at the same time. The two monks looked at each other and nodded, as if they had shared a secret message. '_We'll talk later._' And they both ran to the temple's aid.

* * *

><p>The monks that had remained at the temple awoke to an explosion interrupting their peaceful slumber and were still dressed in their pajamas. The Jack-Bots had corralled them into the courtyard and surrounded them with malevolent intensions.<p>

The monks were wide awake at this point and had taken their battle stances. The laser cannon erupted from the chests of the Jack-bots and began to fire. The monks, being used to this sort of thing, jumped into the air and over the Jack-Bot's heads.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted. Her hands and feet immediately lit up on fire. She jumped between two Jack-Bots and kicked off their heads, both of which collided with the other two Jack-Bots that were beside them, making them explode.

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" Omi created a rain of sharpened icicles from out of his sleeves. They punctured the exterior of the six Jack-Bots in front of them and froze their innards. They dropped to the ground and short-circuited.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay smashed his fist into the ground as he landed behind the Jack-Bots and several rocks floated before him. One-by-one, he kicked the rocks into the backs of the Jack-Bots. The rocks caused massive explosions as they hit each Jack-Bot.

"Where is Raimundo?" Omi asked over the explosions.

"I don't know, but we could use his help!" Clay responded as he punched a Jack-Bot upside the head.

"Shoku Astro Wind!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the temple. Rushing beams of compressed air pushed eight Jack-bots together as Raimundo and Sheila ran into the action.

"Where in tarnation have you two be-" Another explosion interrupted Clay's angry voice. This one came directly from the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Action now!" Sheila shouted. "Questions later!"

The monks ran to the vault as a huge gold and black robot was digging through the vault staircase and gathering Wu in a sack (imagine the posse Jack-Bots but much bigger and wider). The robots must've sensed the monks behind it and got up, turning toward them. It was massive, almost as tall as the vault building itself, but it was stalky, almost thin but not quite. It looked like every other Jack-Bot, except it had arms and legs.

It looked at each of the monks, scanning them as a possible target before its radar landed on Sheila. It beeped rapidly and its huge metal claws reached out for her. Clay, with his strength, pushed Sheila out of the way and took her place as the robot's target. The robotic arm punched Clay, sending him straight through the wall (or whatever remained of the wall), when the robot realized it had missed its target.

Omi, taking this opportunity, flipped onto the robot's stretched arm and ran up until until he had reached the head. Omi began kicking and punching the head of the robot, but it do anything except piss it off. The robot used its other free hand to flick Omi off of his shoulder. He slammed into the pillar of the building and slid down with stars circling over his massive, bald head.

Kimiko and Raimundo worked together and combined their elements. Kimiko sent off a fire blast and Raimundo tripled its power and speed by backing up with his own turbulence. But all it did was make the robot steam, literally. The robot retracted its arm and swung it, knocking Kimiko and Raimundo away and turned it direction back towards Sheila, who stood frozen in fear.

'_Focus! Stop being a chikkie (chicken) and fight!_' Sheila yelled at herself. '_This robot might be strong, but that means it is slow. If you can build up enough speed, you can knock this thing down!_' She calmed her breathing, she focused on letting all of her energy go into her strength and speed.

Outside, a thunder cloud began to rumble, lightning spritzed and sparked, threateningly close to the temple vault. Time had slowed down a bit outside for Sheila as her mind circled around building up energy.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck Sheila. But it went right through her. Time just moved so slowly when it hit her. The robot's arm was almost wrapped around her, but she calmly slipped out of its grasp and walked out the hole in the wall and walked 30 meters away. When she was far enough away, she suddenly snapped back and ran, leaving a golden trail of light with a white stripe behind her. She came within 15 feet of the robot, she jumped and aimed her feet at the monster's chest. She twirled around in a spin and jumped back, landing in an almost perfect split.

The robot was _ssslllooowwwlllyyy_ thrown back from the force, from Sheila's point-of-view. It collapsed the wall, behind it, causing the vault to crumble. But with just enough strength and speed left, Sheila gathered the still monks and pulled them away the danger zone.

From what the monks saw, this took no more than 5 seconds!

When Sheila returned back to normal time, she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her vision was hazy and her legs were like gelatin. The monk's voice echoed in Sheila's mind, but she was fading too quickly from consciousness to realize what they were asking, before everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's all for this chapter.<em>**

**_And at this point I should tell you, that Sheila is no longer the Dragon of Animals but something much different! You will find out in the next chapter!_**

**_If she survives!_**


End file.
